Protective coverings and casings for firearms are well represented in the contemporary art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,508 purports to disclose and claim a protective cover for a firearm having a stock and elongated barrel generally including an elongated tubular member consisting of a woven stretchable material for receiving the firearm therein, the tubular member having a closed end and an open end into which the firearm is inserted. As distinguished from the present invention, the “508” patent limitedly provides for insertion of a firearm into a tubular member via an open end of the member. Consequently, the “508” patent lacks the ease of positioning teachings of the present invention wherein deployment and practice of the invention may be effectuated via a substantially elongated opening located along the invention's bottom edge (versus narrow end “insertion” opening of “508” reference).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,371 purports to disclose and claim a gun case made of light, flexible material, and capable of being rolled or folded to fit into a pocket holder for storage and carrying. The gun case is designed to be folded into a packet small enough to be carried in a person's shirt pocket. In one embodiment the gun case is rolled or folded into a pocket holder formed as an integral part of the gun case at one end thereof. The gun case may have openings formed therein by which a person may operate the trigger while the gun is in the case, or by which a person may insert a cartridge clip, or it may include other openings for ejection of spent cartridges. As distinguished from the present invention, the “371” patent shares a deficiency noted in association with U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,508 and only limitedly provides for insertion of a firearm into a tubular member via an open end of the member. Consequently, the “371” patent lacks the ease of positioning teachings of the present invention wherein deployment and practice of the invention may be effectuated via a substantially elongated opening located along the invention's bottom edge (versus narrow end “insertion” opening of “371” reference).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,922 B1 purports to disclose and claim a firearm casing for protecting a firearm from the elements while allowing the user to access the firearm handle or sight and trigger. The firearm casing having a body with a front portion, a rear portion, an upper longitudinal edge, a lower longitudinal edge, an end flap, a terminal aperture, an upper flap and a lower flap. The lower longitudinal edge having an access opening permitting insertion of a firearm and access to the trigger. The access opening covered by the lower flap with fastening means. The upper longitudinal edge defining an upper aperture for accessing a handle or sight and the insertion and ejection of shells. The upper opening covered by the upper flap, which protects the firearm from the elements. The preferred fastening means used throughout being a hook and loop fastener such as VELCRO®. The terminal aperture may have a fastening means for closing the terminal aperture to prevent foreign objects such as dirt and debris from entering the barrel of the firearm through the open end. As distinguished from the present invention the “922” patent is clearly absent claim and disclosure regarding a lower edge portion which doesn't require a longitudinal extension throughout the entire length of the gun casing. The present invention's less expansive opening in combination with its resiliently tensioned material thus enhances the art beyond that disclose in the “922” patent by providing a far more secure and demanding insertion capability. This enhanced insertion capability results in minimizing likelihood of inadvertently dropping or otherwise mishandling the firearm during its positioning process. Further the present invention's stock and barrel body portions capture the firearm during this positioning process and in combination with its resiliently tensioned material provide a means by which the firearm may be held in place and transported absent necessity for fasteners required and disclosed in the “922” reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,339 B2 purports to disclose and claim a holder mounted bag, comprising a flexible case configured to enclose an object and a portion of a holder upon which the object is disposed, and configured to be opened to allow access to the object while the case remains attached to the holder. The bag includes an object opening sized to receive the object therethrough, and at least one holder opening sized to receive a portion of the holder therethrough. As distinguished from the present invention, the “339” patent is clearly directed towards (and claims) a holder attached to a mountedly affixed holder. The present invention requires no such “holder” affixation to effectuate its practice. In addition, further structural distinctions may be readily observed when comparing the featured elements of the “339” reference to those disclosed in the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,997 purports to disclose and claim a gun case including means for suspending the gun case from a support in such a manner that the gun case may be conveniently stored. The gun case includes at least one openable loop securely attached thereto and receivable around a support such as a clothes rod or a hanger to permit the gun case to be suspended from the support. The openable loops supporting the gun case are releasably secured by metal snaps, buckles or Velcro straps. The gun case may be provided with a rigid hanger receiving a pair of spaced openable loops and permitting the gun case to be suspended from the rod of a clothes closet. The gun case may also be provided with means for permitting the gun case to be attached to a belt and thereby form a holster and including a resilient bumper secured to the end of the gun case to protect the muzzle of a gun received in the gun case and zipper-like slidable fastener means which permit access to the gun within the gun case such that the gun therein may be easily removed when the gun case is used as a holster. In stark contrast to the present invention, the “997” patent discloses, relies upon and claims a combination of a hollow case body having a muzzle end and a butt end for receiving a gun therein, an identification card holder secured to the butt end and a pair of openable loops for removably suspending the gun case from a shaft. The openable loops extend from the card holder and each include a detachable connection for opening and closing the openable loops, whereby the openable loops, when closed, can be removably attached to opposite ends of the shaft and embrace the shaft and, when open, can be removed from the shaft, whereby the gun case may be removably and vertically suspended from the shaft and in generally coplanar relationship with a vertical plane including the shaft. The present invent, is absent any reliance upon the claimed structural elements and disclosure of the “997” reference.
Further examples of protective coverings for firearms would include U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,667 which purports to disclose and claim a gun carrying case, U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,730 purports to disclose and claim a gun case, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,030 which purports to disclose and claim a moisture-free bag for storage or firearms, fishing tackle and other such corrosive objects.
Consequently, given the deficiencies of the above-noted art and other representative teachings, it is clear what is needed is a casing and method for enveloping and protecting a firearm within a stretchably inclusive accommodation absent further necessity for supplemental securing means to retain the firearm once so inserted.